


Antiveleno

by Niss9000



Category: Hazbin Hotel
Genre: Action, Angst, Backstory, Emotional Support, Fluff, Guilt, Implied/Referenced Child Abuse, In Depth Character Headcanons, Intense Emotions, M/M, Violence
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-08-30
Updated: 2020-12-12
Packaged: 2021-03-07 01:33:26
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 4
Words: 4,923
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26138926
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Niss9000/pseuds/Niss9000
Summary: An unlikely duo, very different, at least they thought.Arackniss and Sir.Pentious, a spider and a snake, both adapt to the hardships of hell, alongside many others.A story showing the various obstacles each face, and how they overcome, or perhaps..Don't.
Relationships: Arackniss/Sir Pentious (Hazbin Hotel)
Comments: 8
Kudos: 32





	1. An unlikely encounter

The skies of hell were always red, dark, and unpleasant. Demon passerby’s never paid attention to it, however one did, staring, stationary at his window, a snake demon - a ‘well’ known ‘overlord’ by the name of Sir.Pentious, uncaring of those around him, that’s what he told himself at least. Deep down this snake was kind at heart, he struggled to both show and hide it. Like how he fails to understand certain situations, his hood opening threateningly along side his sharp, long fangs - bared. Yet how he also tucks his minions in at night, not to mention - the gentle kiss to every one of their foreheads. 

He emitted a long sigh, holding a small cup of tea with both hands, seemingly to keep them warm, despite being cold blooded and used to it. “...” He stayed silent, simply enjoying the view of the crimson, and bright sky, that’s how he saw it at least. Taking a sip from his cup, he placed it back down on it’s saucer. Turning around, arms against his back, he slithered back down to the depths of his surprisingly large house, likely to invent or break something. Perhaps both.

However. Across hell, far away, lived a very different demon (or so you would think). Arackniss, a less well known demon, at least outside his local area. A very bitter spider, a cigarette placed in his mouth, he was stood, leaned against a lamppost, one leg on the ground whilst his other was also leaned against it. “...” His hat placed firmly on his head, blocking his view from that disgusting sky, bearing down it’s bloody Colours on all that was below it. “Tsk” He hissed, pushing his body away from the post, he begun to walk, his arms behind his back, he trailed back to his home.

“Pa, ‘m home.” The spiders gruff voice echoed in the seemingly empty house, he huffed putting out his cigar against a hand, he threw the bud out and closed the door quietly, he emitted a grunt like sound taking off his boots and jacket, placing them where they each needed to be, he made his way to the living room, finding his father. Henroin. A spider just like the other, however he was twice the size of Arackniss, and very dangerous. When he wasn’t passed out drunk on the sofa that is. “Pa?” ‘Niss sighed, hands on his hips as his first pair crossed over his chest “Third night ‘n a row.“ He said to himself, picking up the countless empty bottles the larger demon never wanted to tidy. “Fuck are ya doin’ pa..” 

A short while had passed, to Arackniss it’d felt like hours, but he’d tidied the house, trying to forget the fact that it would likely be trashed once again same time tomorrow. With a swipe across his forehead, he took a few heavy breaths and lifted a trash bag full of empty bottles, throwing it over his shoulder they clanged about loudly, echoing especially in the dark alleyway hiding away their bin outside, he dumped it inside and made his way to the back door. Closing it as quietly as possible, he sunk down it, sighing heavily, after a few moments to regain stamina in his very drained body, he huffed, halfway to the stairs he stopped, looking at the clock, 11pm. He had time to spare, he shrugged to himself, putting his boots back on he grabbed his jacket and placed a hand on the doorknob, his jackets now half on and door slightly open he looked back, sighing he closed the door, popped his other two arms in their sleeves, and went back to his father, stroking a hand over his face he kept it over Henroin’s forehead, “Cold.” He sighed, grabbing a blanket he placed it over the other, “See ya later Da..” He grabbed his keys and phone and left.

“No you insolent foolsss! I said a screwdriver not a jackhammer!” Pentious hissed loudly, aggravated at his minions messing up so badly “Why do I hire eggs to work for me” He grumbled to himself lowly, thanking them as he was finally given a screwdriver. He’d been working on a new invention for some time now, and for once it was going quite well. So well in fact he figured he needed a treat, “Right.” He uncoiled himself from the contraption and tidied himself up, “I’m going out, take care of the place whilssst I’m gone!” He hissed lowly, taking his keys and placing his hat on his head he locked up and headed out, almost forgetting his wallet. Sir Pentious slithered along the filthy footpath, almost getting run over by a maniac driver. The usual. “I swear I feel these drivers are aiming for me more each day” He chuckled to himself, trying to make a joke out of something, not like he feared for his life as he barely dodged said vehicle. 

Well, he'd at least made it to where he wanted to be, "phew..." He sighed, looking up at a large wooden sign, reading 'fuoco infernale' "Hell fire" He hummed, not that he could read Italian, he'd just heard the translation around, it was said to be a great bar. Opening the door and slithering inside, he looked around heading over to the bar, he hoisted himself up onto a stool. "Large glass of Cabernet Sauvignon, please." He spoke up, once the bartender had approached him, Pentious was scanning through a nearby paper he'd picked up, sipping from his glass every so often until a loud bang startled him, the serpent's head whipping round to the source of the sudden noise.

Arackniss sighed heavily once he'd left, walking through the streets until he'd come across his favourite bar "fuoco infernale, Perfect" He smiled slightly, more so a smirk if anything. "Ey Punk, What ya got on you?" A stern voice arose, Arackniss ignored it until he felt a hand on his shoulder, his brows furrowed, his eight crimson eyes glowed bright with anger, grabbing their wrist he twisted it, and turned around "Don't touch me, with you repulsive, disgusting, filthy hands" He growled, lip flaring, a fang hanging from his mouth as his tone darkened. Grabbing their throat he through them through the door of the bar, emitting a large crash.

He stood at the entrance, unphased by what he had done, or the reactions of those inside, dusting himself off he ignored staring eyes and sat down at the bar "Double whisky." He sighed, a glass sliding towards his hand placed comfortably at the bar, he held it up and chugged it down, enjoying the burn as it went down his throat and into his body. "Hm." He gruffed, taking out his phone and looking through 'Instagram' rolling his eyes as he came passed Valentino's page, his thumb flinching slightly as he passed one of Angel Dust's photos, scrolling back up he stared, for a few seconds, alright, minutes. 

"Y-You have an interesst in that annoying Sspider?" Pentious' voice arose, Arackniss looked up from his phone, obviously confused

"Yer lookin at my screen?" He rested his face on one hand, stationary on the bar counter. "Those that pry, lose either their tongues or their eyes, which would you rather keep snake?" He asked

Pentious gulped, unable to tell if the other was joking or not "Ha..ha, Perhaps i could keep one eye and..H-Half a tongue?" He replied, hesitantly, however the silence of the dark spider in front of him made him smile awkwardly, scared shitless, obviously.

"Hm" He grumbled once again, but he turned his body towards the other, keeping an arm on the bar, he crossed one leg over the other, mirroring the action with his other arms "I like you, snake." He held no obvious emotion in his face, it was all in his tone,and Pentious was taking notes, uncaring if he'd ever meet this man again, he was very interesting. 

"W-Well my names Sir Pentious, N-Not..Sssnake" He spoke up, smiling slightly at the others words

"Said 'Annoyin Spida' Is my younger brotha." 'Niss added

"Oh I s- Wait What!?" He choked on his words, "Angel Dust, is your sibling?" He asked, dumbfounded 

"Yes." 'Niss sighed, tapping the bar, another glass slid to him, he sipped it this time, humming "I can agree on him bein' annoyin' I guess I wanna make sure he's Al-" He cleared his throat "Well, not dead." He gulped the rest of his glass and stood, grabbing his phone and tucking it away.

"W-Wait!" Pentious spoke up "I never got your name" The spider stopped walking away smirking 

"Names Arackniss" He smiled a toothy grin, taking out his pistol he shot upwards and darted out.

"He didn't PAY!" The bartender growled loudly, chasing after him, the shot causing demons to break out into a fight amongst each other.

Pentious however sat there, glass in hand, newspaper flat down on the bar, he chuckled lightly "Nice to meet you too, Arackniss."


	2. Thoughts And Feelings

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> After their unlikely encounter, how are they feeling?

Sir Pentious hadn't stayed at the bar long, he drank his glass and left, budging past the still fighting demons, casually having a chair almost hit him over the head, seems he was quite lucky in being barely able to avoid things, or perhaps that was a..Bad thing? Well he didn't care, rather thankful he didn't get hit. Opening the very broken door, he noticed the bartender unconscious on the footpath.

"Oh my..Poor thing" He snorted, "Arackniss certainly doesn't go easy on people." He kept note of that "If I ever do come by him again, I'll have to be sure not to get on his bad side" He chuckled a small bit, and hummed a tune while he slithered back home, it wasn't too far, but far enough. 

He sighed as he reached his door, but he felt as if he was being watched, turning he saw nobody but the feeling never left him "Hm.." He felt unnerved but got out his keys and unlocked his door, but a loud click, and clang made him whip around. Pentious sighed.

"As an inventor, that certainly isn't great at hand to hand combat, you'd think i'd reinforce my house a wee bit" He smirked, a random demon caught in his trap, "Trying to rob me? Well, I wish you a good day, and farewell~" He snapped his fingers and said demon was launched into the air, screaming bloody mary, Pentious couldn't help but smile "Well, least I know ya sstill work old pal" he gave a pat to his oldest creation, soon it begun hiding itself away into his front yard.

He slithered inside his home, shutting the door, and locking it, Pentious made his way into his kitchen "I need a nice warm cup of tea after tonight, maybe a bit of cake to go alongsside it" He smiled, "Carrot it is" He sliced off a bit of homemade carrot cake, and placed it on a small plate, boiling the kettle he waited, a claw tapping on the counter, he grabbed a mug and placed a tea bag inside, two and a half sugars. The kettle whistling startled him from his thoughts "Hmn" He picked it up and poured in the water until the mug was almost full, placing it back down on his stove, he stirred, and grabbed some milk, pouring a little in, and stirring again, taking a long awaited sip he smiled, taking out the teabag, and throwing it into the bin, he picked up a fork, his mug and plate of cake and made his way to his office, to likely finish his late night tea and cake, do some paperwork, and pass out at his desk.

Arackniss walked slower than usual, many thoughts clouding his mind, he grabbed a pack of cigs out of his back pocket, flicking one out, he grabbed it in between his teeth and lit it with a match, he scraped across a nearby wall "Tsk" He clicked, stupidly enough he pondered about the other he'd only just met, he interested him in an unusual way, he decided on shrugging it off for the night, it had been a long one, and he had his dad to worry for when he got home, and with that thought, he'd begun to walk faster. 

Arackniss had made it to his home not long after, he was hot and sweaty, a stuffy night, it was dark, and the once blood red sky had soon become that of tar. The only sky that seemed to look nice was in the mornings, a pink hue crept across, overtaking the disgusting colour, until it blended to a red later in the afternoon. "hmph" He searched his pockets for his keys, finding them he unlocked the door, and stepped inside - a knife immediately flying past his head and into said door, Arackniss calmly locked it and placed the keys down "Mornin' sunshine, finally awake?" He hummed, turning around to meet a still drunken spider, towering over him.

"Could'a been some fuckwit tryna break in" Henroin said gruffly, leaning over Arackniss threateningly. 

"Riiight, that had keys to the door?" 'Niss rolled his eyes, "I know ya heard me unlock it." He sighed "Do ya enjoy tryna frighten me?"

"Get outta my sight before I hurt'cha" Henroin spat, glaring at the smaller demon as he gripped a hold of the knifes handle - yanking it harshly from the already much abused door. 

"Gladly." He answered, keeping his tone monotone, he stopped in his tracks as he saw the state of the living room, that he had cleaned not even two hours ago. He bit his lip and clenched his fists, he'd clean it tomorrow. And so he made his way up to his bedroom, slamming his door shut, and locking it, he learnt his lesson from leaving it unlocked last time. 'Niss turned around and fell onto his bed, face up to the ceiling, he took a few moments to calm down and take in a few breaths, wiping his face with a hand he grabbed his wireless headphones, and slipped them over his head, his hair fluffed out - but made a comfy fit, they were pearl white, and contrasted his raven black hair perfectly. He smiled as he remembered gifting his younger sibling a black pair - remembering how he wouldn't shut up jabbering on about how cute it was that they matched. He still smiled, never minding his brother deep down. 

"Scusate..Brother" He hummed, getting his phone out, he clicked a song he quite liked, lying back down, he closed his eyes and sighed

"I've got..Liquor in my system, cigars on my breath.." He sung lowly, but slowly got into it, "Let's go out into the night, we'll watch the stars align" His mind started to wander. "You've got this innocence... that I really like" He remembered those crimson eyes "Don't know about your past...But I don't really mind" How his dark skin contrasted that yellow so well, how fancy he dressed "Maybe, we'll flip a coin..and go to yours or..mine" Pentious..He sat up, eyes wide, his mind clouding once again. 

"Fuck."

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thanks for reading my second chapter, I appreciate all the support, comments and kudos! They mean so much to me and inspire me to continue writing this story~ <3  
> Scusate - (Sorry)  
> It's Italian, and I will be making him speak it, maybe more so in future chapters~


	3. Blooming Relationships

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Seems there's more relationships and emotions that may meet the eye with these two.

"Fuck" Arackniss sighed, the song soon ending, he turned on some lo fi, flicking a ball of web against the lightswitch, the light flicked off, and he slowly closed his eyes, his clawed feet bopping to the slow beat of the music, within a small amount of time he begun to fall asleep, feet staying still, body curled comfortably in itself, he dozed off.

Meanwhile Henroin sat in his own lonesome company, grabbing for a remote he clicked on the TV, quick to notice what channel he was on, he quickly turned it off, he was most certainly not about to watch his youngest on Tv. And Decided to instead head upstairs to get some rest, only to instead - in his very drunken state, fall over once he'd somehow made it upstairs, resulting in a very startled Arackniss to open his door and see his, now injured father, on the floor. The larger stared up angrily

"Next time just wake me up, 'n i'll help ya." Niss sighed, helping him up, and to his room, despite the obvious unwanted attention "Stop strugglin' else i'll drop you, 'n fuck up the other side'a yer face." 

"..." Henroin stayed quiet, simply walking on wobbly legs as he let his eldest son carry him to his room, opening the door slightly, they slowly made their way inside, Arackniss allowing the other to wobble over to bed while he shut the door.

"Let me have a look at this eye" He hummed, walking over, "Hmn..It's just a bit of a gash above yer eyebrow, doesn't seem too deep, do you want tape, or needle?"

"That shit never sticks, gimme the needle." The larger said, gruffly

"Yer the boss" Arackniss shrugged, grabbing a bag and taking some surgical thread, pushing it through a sterilised needle and slowly pushed it through his skin "Care for a lollipop after this da?" he snorted

Henroin stifled a chuckle, and held back a smile "Fuck off" He said harshly

Arackniss had finished his stitching, putting away what he used, he ensured Henroin's pillows were fluffed and laid him down, a few hiccups leaving the other, with a small sigh, he grabbed a glass from the older males liquor cabinet and filled it with tap water. "Make sure to drink it.." He said, but he was already asleep "Hah..." He placed it on his bed side table, and inspected his wound one last time, pressing his index and middle finger to his own lips, he pressed them against Henroin's head "Gnight..Dad." He spoke quietly, and turned, and left. 

'Niss made his was back to his room, locking it once again, slumping into bed, he closed his eyes, and tried to forget the night. 

Meanwhile, Sir Pentious was asleep at his desk, like he'd predicted. He had finished the cake and tea, done some work and fell asleep. However he was quick to wake up at the sound of his doorbell ringing, "Mhhn, I'm coming, sheesh!" He sighed, a long yawn escaping him as he opened the door, a parcel. He picked it up and inspected it. "Hmn..AH! It's the spare partss I needed for my newesst invention!" He smilled wide, now wide awake, he shut the door, perhaps a bit too enthusiastically, and slithered to his invention room, staring up at it, he placed the box down and begun to unpack it - placing the parts down carefully "It shall be done soon" He chuckled, a few of his minions soon coming in and staring up at their boss. 

"M-Mr boss man? We didn't sleep well last night" One chimed in, staring up sadly at the much larger demon. "Yeah.." The other commented, their gaze to the floor, their foot twisting on the floor shyly. 

Pentious felt somewhat bad, "Isss it because I didn't tuck you in lasst night?" He asked, softly, receiving two small and hesitant nods. WIth a long sigh, he picked one up in his arms, and held the hand of the other, slithering out and to his room. He helped the two eggs into his bed, and tucked them in "Sstay here for now" He hummed, pressing a kiss to each of their heads, he grabbed a book and opened it, coiling his tail around his minions, he laid down in a den of pillows "hahhh" He sighed, comfortably 

Some time had passed however he hadn't seemed to of even read the first paragraph - his mind had wandered, and was focused on a certain demon he'd met last night. "Hmmn." He looked down to his sleeping minions and smiled lightly, slowly sitting up, he placed his book down and got out of bed. He slithered towards his window, staring out to the beautiful pink morning sky. "What am I to do.." He sighed, turning around - he opened and very gently closed his bedroom door, continuing to his kitchen, he was going to make a tea, making his usual, he tapped on the side with a claw as he waited for the water to boil "Arackniss..Why do you have to be such an..Intriguing individual?" He asked himself "Why..Can I not get you out of my mind?" He sighed, a hand covering his face, he looked to a nearby painting and slowly, almost hesitantly approached it, touching it softly, his eyes stung as he stared into the eyes of the other painted above him. 

"I already have enough on my mind.." He jumped as the sudden whistle of the kettle, groaning - body sluggishly hunched over, he took the kettle off the stove and poured in the water, chuckling tiredly he sighed a final time "I forgot the tea bag...hahh..My mind is a mess" But he still smiled, seemed he didn't really mind it.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thank you for reading my third chapter, I'm so grateful for all those who stay and come back for more! <3


	4. Patience

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> So sorry for not updating in a while, college and Covid has caused me a lot of stress, like it has many others i'm sure. I wanted to say I am incredibly thankful for all of you leaving kudos and comments, they make writing so much more worth it, and thank you for giving me over 400 reads!! I've missed you guys so much!  
> Enjoy!

Time had passed, a lot of time in fact, so much so for both demons the days almost seemed to merge together. Sir Pentious had been going to the same bar, to find the same spider once again, each night, to no avail, some evenings he'd stay for hours, however as time went on, he stayed for less, and less. One evening however he looked at his complete invention, remote in hand as he was ready to finally test it out, but shockingly enough, he stared down at the remote, took a long sigh and placed it down - seeming obviously down, and not in the mood. His minions however stood shocked themselves.  
"Mr boss man?" One spoke up, tugging Pentious' tail-coat softly  
"I'm fine, I may head out, for..One last time" He gave a weak smile, and a small pat to the eggs head.

slithering over to his door, he placed on his hat, ensured he had all he needed, and swiftly left, checking his surroundings before locking his door, and waving off a couple eggs in his window, a smile on his face. He had a soft spot for his minions, but he turned his attention to the street, making his way to the same bar, he hummed and sat on his same stool, no spider.

"Shot of whiskey please. Double." Pentious spoke up, he'd made the effort to come out, it was late, maybe he'd missed him? Or so he thought before the doors opened and the bar seemed to quiet down, with a tired look Pentious glanced over, eyes widening. It was him, were his eyes deceiving him or was Arackniss really right there? Stood looking drained, he fixed up his small hat and limped on over, many demons eyeing him like predatory animals, ready to pounce on their prey.

Within what felt like minutes, but was really only a few seconds, the music playing seemed to slowly come back, despite it never stopping in the first place, Arackniss took a seat, far from the snake, they had yet to make eye contact, although, Pentious slacked in his stool, tilting his head he could barely see the others eyes, they seemed..Dull, overcast? He seemed clearly off himself, could something have happened, why on earth did he care so much? He was brought out of his thoughts by his drink sliding into his hand.

"Thankss.." With that the spider flinched, he looked around before laying eyes on the snake, all of a sudden his throat felt dry, but he let out his shaky breath and stood, trying his best to hide his limp as he made his way over to the snake, sitting now only a stool apart.

"I ought to admit..I didn't expect ta' see you here, again.." Arackniss spoke up, Pentious perked up, looking over to the smaller demon, his eyes could water, as his heart fluttered, but he hid it all with a wide smile.

"Arackniss, It's so lovely to see you again" He cooed, joy obvious in his tone, Arackniss seem uncomfortable, or rather unsettled, he was fidgety and skittish. "Are..You alright?" He made eye contact with the spider.

Arackniss slowly made his way over to the next stool, closing in on the snakes face, pentious blushed wildly, however Niss' face moved to Pentious' side, seeming to whisper something to him "I don't.. Like how everyone's staring at me.. I'm obviously injured..I don't wish to stay long" He cleared his throat and sat back.

"A-Ah right, well..Would you like to go for a walk? We could use a catch up, yes?" His breath hitched, Pentious felt so stupid, what else would Arackniss be doing? 

"Mhm." Arackniss replied, looking down at his leg, he was dripping blood, looking up, he noticed people's shared attention "I don't think I'm gettin' out of here alive."

"Well that won't do." He hissed, "Good lord it's Alastor the radio demon!" Pentious screamed pointing to the door, all the demons eyes darted to the door, and he took his chance, picking the smaller demon up, he hopped off his seat and out the fire exit, rushing as fast as possible, 'Niss groaned, holding his leg, and clinging to the snake's blazer for leverage 

"We're bein' followed, how fast can yer tail take us both?" He groaned again, taking out his pistol, he fired one round, taking out two "Fuck.." one demon kept up his pace, chasing them, it was the very demon that he'd hoped he had outran after he got his leg fucked up by one of his lackeys "We're dead. Drop me Pentious, no point in losin yer skin fah me" He tried to get loose, his brows furrowing as the snakes grip tightened. 

"I will do no such thing." The look in those eyes, it made Arackniss shiver, but he looked back to the other, he was catching up 

"Let me go, trust me." He stared back into his eyes, seeing his hesitation "Trust me." Pentious nodded, letting go of his grip, Arackniss clung to him, and swung round, kicking the demon in the face, but not quick enough for him to cut his shot short, they fired and Arackniss laughed "Missed me cock sucker!" He swung back, and Pentious held him. 

"I-Is he..gh..Is he gone?" the serpent struggled, his breathing was heavier, Arackniss was confused until he felt a wetness against his side "I'm sorry but, i-it appears he didn't miss me.." Pentious had been shot in his side, and was bleeding, but managed to get them to his home, he opened his door putting the spider down, soon before he collapsed himself, breathing heavily 

"You okay? I'm sorry, I didn't even process the fact you could have gotten hit. Do you have any medical equipment?" The spider asked worriedly 

"Y-Yes, my minions, they'll get some" He struggled, snapping his fingers, a few egg boi's approached "Emergency medics, now" He demanded, making the room for all they could carry, and hurriedly bringing it back "Thank you." he reached for them but Arackniss beat him to it, before he could speak, he got cut off, pentious was feeling weak and very dizzy. 

You're first, not me, my leg's not as bad as you" He was focused "May I?" He pulled at his jacket, but soon realised the other was out cold "Fuck" He ripped off his blazer, patting down the wound with gauze while he searched for disinfectant, "Sterilise this needle for me, now." He passed it to an egg and they held it like a stick on fire, high above their head, rushing to clean it, he sighed "hah, soon enough stitching will become my bloody profession." He cleaned the wound, the serpents body jumping, he was still breathing, he made sure to keep an eye on that, "I'm sorry Pentious.." He whispered, the eggs came back with the needle, "Thank you." The arachnid begun doing what he needed, but soon heard voices behind him. 

"Isn't that the guy boss man kept going to the bar to find?" One egg spoke quietly behind the spider "Jee! I think it is, beautiful black fur, eyes a fire like crimson no star could compete with a fiesty pe-" the other whispered back 

"Why are you describing me like that..?" Arackniss turned around, confused 

"Just copying the boss man" They shrugged, and waddled away 

"Hmm.." Arackniss looked up to their Boss, and back down to his waist, wrapping bandages and gauze around his wound, sighing he sat up, taking off his jeans, he stared at his banged up leg "Grim." He kissed his teeth, "Gonna regret not sterilising this needle a second time, but I just want some fuckin rest, I'm even talkin' to my self, fuck sake." He rolled his eyes, taking sloppy work to his own injury, when he was done, he swallowed some pain meds with a glass of water, a painting catching his eye "Huh..Humans?" He narrowed his eyes, staring at the older man, and back to Pentious "resembles him.." he hummed, but stared at the young boy by his side, shrugging he walked back to the snake, "Like hell I'm gonna manage to pick you up, never mind with an injured leg" he laid a blanket he'd found over the snake, and lied down on the sofa with him, slowly he closed his eyes. 

An egg boi soon walked in, noticing the two demons, they got another blanket, and laid it on Arackniss, tucking it in "Goodnight other boss man" and waddled away

**Author's Note:**

> Comments are much appreciated, tell me what you liked, and what I could work on for next time~


End file.
